


Love's Awards and Consequences

by LunaticWriter225



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Nen, Blood and Injury, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Found Family, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, leorio deserves love, minor blood and injury tho, what the hell is palm's deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticWriter225/pseuds/LunaticWriter225
Summary: Leorio was always tired. Insomnia was starting to catch up with him and the his classes began at noon, and his shift at work was from seven to three a.m. But the the worst thing were those damn brats that kept popping up every Sunday with unexplained wounds and terrible desserts.Leorio is starting to think it's not the insomnia making him tired. But that cute bodyguard with blood coated chains definitely made up for it.Finding out the two boys who were probably demons and the vengeance seeking blonde of his dreams were his neighbors made his life all the more hectic, but hey, it can't get much worse than this.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love's Awards and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss. This is my first fic and first time posting on the site! i hope you all enjoy, constructive criticism is welcome! Please don't be mean tho.

“Killua- please stop.”

“Nah.”

Gon spun the office chair that was opposite of the white haired boy, his mind was far away from this important, but common, discussion.

“You can’t just waltz in here with a stab wound every Sunday,” the doctor in training moaned, “do I even want to know how it happened?”

“Well, for your information, LAST Sunday it was a burn wound, so, HA,” Killua retorted.

“First off, you got burned last Sunday because you thought it would be funny if you stuck your hand into a pot of burning oil,” he looked at his clipboard, looking like his soul had left his body, “and seco-”

“I thought it was funny,” Gon frowned, finally paying attention.

“Do NOT even get me started on the injuries you come in with, MR I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE VERY COOL IF I BACKFLIPPED OFF THE ROOF AND INTO A PUBLIC POOL DURING WINTER.”

Killua gazed at the ceiling with contentment. “I remember that. Kurapika was pissed, but the likes on YouTube were definitely worth it.”

“It was one time!” shouted Gon.

Leorio shook his head. “You're both lucky you haven’t been sent to a mental institution.”

“Killua makes therapists cry.”

“Hell yeah I do.”

A groan escaped his lips. “I have so much paperwork because of you two.’

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Leorio, indeed, did have a lot of paperwork because of Gon and Killua. For a brief moment he wondered what would happen if he just didn’t do it, however the mental image of Knov kicking his ass remained in his mind, making sure that he did it.

He swirled the water in the clear plastic cup whilst leaning on the dull yellow walls of the break room. The folding chairs were uncomfortable to sit on, and since he broke a table trying to sit on it, he chose to stand.

He never ate lunch (more like dinner since it was nine o’clock at night), most likely the stress of Gon and Killua’s antics causing him to lose his appetite, so he resigned himself to eating only an apple. 

Maybe the apple would prevent Knov from bothering him.

“Are you seriously only eating an apple again today?”

He was wrong.

Leorio sighed. “If I eat too much, I’m pretty sure I’d get sick.”

“You’re of no use to us if you’re sick or starving.” Knov pushed up his glasses, shaking his head, and he then walked up to the tired and begrudgingly hungry doctor-trainee. “My friend owns this restaurant down the street, he gave me this coupon to have it.”

Leorio’s eyes widened as he watched his boss pull out a small piece of laminated paper, “Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-”

“Well, actually, you can, possibly, take the coupon.” Knov shoved the rectangular piece of paper into Leorio’s fumbling hands. “Take it. Go out with some friends.”

________________________________________________________________________________

_Well, Knov, guess what? This bitch don’t got no friends._

Leorio’s was surprisingly small and modest for someone who is going to be a doctor. And by small and modest, he meant trash. 

The closest he had to friends was Gon and Killua, and the thought of taking Gon and Killua to a restaurant that was not McDonald’s sent a shiver down his spine.

He voiced his thoughts out loud. “At least they can’t bother me here.”

_Knock Knock_

Well shit. Who would knock on his door at three a.m? That meant they knew his schedule and knew he was awake, and only his co-workers knew that and that was because they were going through the same thing.

He steeled himself for whatever freak was waiting outside his door.

The door swung open.

“Hi Mr Leorio!”

The door slammed shut.

Leorio was too sober for this shit, but he was right. It was a freak, just spelled Freec, two e’s and a c.

He had the sudden urge to bang his head into a wall.

He did not do this though.

“Mr Leorio! Are you in there?!”

“Well of course he’s in there you moron, you just saw him.” There was a pause. “Open the door old man, it’s rude to not answer!”

Curse those devils.How the hell did they know where he lives?

“Misteeeer Leeeeeooorrriiiioooooo.”

What the hell did they want from him?

“Killua, do you think we scared him?”

“You scared him, I didn’t do shit.

Leorio has to open the door. They won’t leave until he does, so he admits defeat and, hesitantly, opens the door. 

“Ah! Hello!”

“Hello, Gon.” Leorio massaged his temples. “Why are you here?’

Killua shoved his past the older male and into the house, “You should really invite people in, its common etiquette.”

“We made you a cake!”

Oh goody.

Gon smiled. “We were gonna take it to you while you were at work but then we saw you walk into the building and realized **we were neighbors.** ”

Neighbors.

Neighbors.

**Neighbors.**

**Fucking neighbors.**

Leorio used to think that because of his job he couldn't feel anymore dead inside. He was wrong. It was like the final of his soul had slipped out of his body and out the building.

Gon walked by the defeated man and straight into the kitchen. He placed what looked to be a cake container onto the counter, and then opened it.

There are few moments in your life where you wonder how the hell you ended up here. This was one of those moments for Leorio. 

What came out of the box was not a cake, he could tell it was supposed to be, but it was not.

“We made you a cake!”

“Yeah, we spent hours on it, “ Killua commented, ‘this was our fifth try, it was the best one so, bon appetit.”

Leorio could forgive Gon. He could not forgive Killua.

“Um- what kind of cake is it?”

Gon searched for a knife in the kitchen, presumably to cut the cake with. _Presumably._ “We were aiming for a strawberry cake, but half way through we realized we didn't have strawberries, so we picked out all the red fruit loops and used that.”

Killua chimed in. “We also used cherry cough drops.”

“Oh yeah! We ran out of sugar, so we just put a lot of cinnamon, salt, and honey nut cheerios in it!”

Leorio walked into the kitchen to examine the cake. Despite the fact Killua was in the living room he could envision his evil smirk. Gon, however, was so proud of his cake. He didn’t know how to tell the green haired boy that he would NOT eat the MONSTROSITY that he DARED to call a CAKE.

The slice Gon set in front of him should not be categorized as a slice, it was half the cake, and it was so malformed, Leorio was unable to decipher where the fruit loops were. 

This was probably the worst moment of his life since he moved to Yorknew City.

He picked the fork, and pressed it into the “slice” and shivered because the texture was that of dog shit. The texture was so much like that moment your shoe first steps into the dog shit it was uncanny, he even forgot this was edible food for a moment. Well, supposedly edible. 

He lifted the fork to his mouth and took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think? Anything I need to fix, any ideas for what should come next? Just understand major events are already planned, with an ending in mind, so i might be able to put in your amazing ideas. It would still be appreciated and would definitely give me some inspiration! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
